


Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth...

by Precipice



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be sung in the tune of 'Twinkle twinkle little star'. </p><p>Sleep tight, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth...

Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth,   
How I wonder where you go.  
Up into the sky so vast,  
Like a nightmare that will last.

When the mortals' hope is gone,  
Whose wretched world you shine upon,  
Then you show your giant eye,  
Twinkle, Ghroth, the end is nigh.

The scary Haunter of the Dark  
Thanks you for your eldritch spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.

On Yith, Yaddith, Cykranosh, Xoth,  
From Celaeno to Yuggoth,  
They all fear your spooky eye,  
Twinkle, Ghroth, the end is nigh.

As your eerie, awful spark  
Bodes doom and chaos in the dark,  
I don't know where you are to go,  
Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth.

Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth,   
How I wonder where you go.  
Up into the sky so vast,  
Like a nightmare that will last.

Twinkle, twinkle, giant Ghroth.  
How I wonder where you go.  
How I wonder where you go.


End file.
